Memories (SansxFemale Reader)
by Ijustneedtoremember
Summary: You ran away from home. Your mother had died, leaving you with your father, who was an abusive alcoholic. He would blame all his problems on you. It was even worse when he was drunk. One day he was passed out on the couch and you took your chance. You grabbed your things- a few clothes, some food, and the little amount of gambling money your father had- and left.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey (Y/n)!" Your boss tossed you a pair of keys. "Close up when you're done, will ya?" You saluted him in response. You were cleaning up the ice cream shop you worked at called Sweet and Sparkled, earning its name for the flavorless edible glitter that was added to every icecream. You had been working there for a good year. You ran away from home. Your mother had died, leaving you with your father, who was an abusive alcoholic. He would blame all his problems on you. It was even worse when he was drunk. One day he was passed out on the couch and you took your chance. You grabbed your things- a few clothes, some food, and the little amount of gambling money your father had- and left. You planned to go to the city on the other side of Mt. Ebott. You're plan was a success. However, you don't remember any of it. You remember leaving the border of your hometown, and then you were suddenly entering the city limits with less stuff than you had started with. Everything in between was a lost memory. But you were okay with that. If you couldn't remember, it shouldn't be important.  
You had just put your apron up when you heard meowing from outside. Your number one customer came to say hello. You opened the door to the back of the shop- and dead end alley- and saw a small calico cat. You had decided to name him Kit, seeing as he was a kitten when you first met him.  
"Hey, Kit," You gave him a warm smile. "Let me get you some water." You went inside and grabbed a bowl, filling it up with cold water, and made your way back outside. Kit was gone. He's never left before. Someone was here. Before you could go back inside, someone grabbed you by your hair. You yelped in surprise.  
"Well well well, what do we have here?"  
"A new toy?"  
"A girl as pretty as you should know not to be out all alone."  
You kicked the guy that was holding you in the crotch and stepped back, observing your attackers. The one on the left had no hair, a white tank top, and ripped jeans. The one on the right had dark skin, black greasy hair, a blue t-shirt, and some grey baggy pants. The one in the middle, you assumed the one in charge, had blood red hair up in a fauxhawk, a black jacket, and dark blue jeans. They were taller than you and likely much stronger. You tried to run inside, but Fauxhawk grabbed your hair again.  
"Bitch," He held you close, his face close to yours. His breath reeked of cigarettes. "You're gonna pay for that. You two. Keep look out. Let me have some fun with her first." The one on the left closed the door and stood in front of it. That escape plan was out. The one on the right walked to the front of the alley. Running wasn't an option either. You had to fight. You struggled, but the man's grip was too tight.  
"Help!" You screamed. "Somebody help! Please! Some- _mff!_ " Fauxhawk covered your mouth and smirked.  
"Now where's the fun in that?" Tears formed in your eyes as he began to snake his hand up your dress. You struggled harder, but to no avail. His hand was on your stomach when the guy in the front of the alley yelped. Something had latched onto his face. Faux pulled his hand back. "The hell?" You looked closely at the figure on the man's face. It was Kit! You gasped as Kit was through roughly to the ground and didn't get up. The man looked at something coming up the sidewalk.  
"Back off, freak," He warned someone. "You got no business bein' he-" He was cut off as an invisible force threw him against the wall. A figure came around the corner.  
"Let her go," His voice was deep and menacing, but it brought joy to you. You struggled even more, earning a punch in the gut. You coughed as the air was sucked out of you. You were thrown roughly to the ground backward. You looked up as the figure took a step toward you. You recognised that blue jacket. It was Sans. He was one of your regulars at the shop. He started coming about a week or so after the monsters were released from the Underground. He'd come everyday you were on shift. It was kind of weird and he never talked to you, but you enjoyed his company.  
Faux stood in front of you. "You wann'er? Come get'er."  
A blue smoke was coming from under Sans' hood. As the fighting commenced, you scooted to the back of the alley, shutting your eyes. You hated fighting. It reminded you too much of your father. Suddenly, all the noises stopped. You opened your eyes slowly. Faux what still between you and Sans, but he was breathing heavily. Sans raised his hand and a large skull-like weapon appeared in front of him. The sight of it filled you with dread, and the sudden realization of the situation sent shivers down your spine.  
He was going to kill this guy.  
Your kindness got the best of you. You took three steps forward, planning to push the man out of the way. But as the mouth of the skull opened, Fauxhawk leaped out of the way. A large blast of light hit you instead, sending you flying against the brick wall behind you, leaving a slight indent of your body in the stone. You knew the beam could've gone on for longer, but it stopped just as quickly as it had started. You felt a searing pain scorch your whole body. You stayed standing for a moment before falling forward. Before you could hit the ground, however, something caught you. You were turned onto your back and you saw Sans. He pulled back his hood, but your vision was blurred. You couldn't make out his face. He cradled your head.  
"No no no no no no. Shit. (Y/n), can you hear me?" His voice was full of worry. A cold bony hand was placed on your cheek. You couldn't keep your eyes open any longer. You let your eyelids slide shut and welcomed the darkness with open arms, ignoring the sound of your name being called in the distance.

You awoke with a splitting headache. You placed your hand on your forehead, realizing you had a bandage wrapped around it. You sat up, blinking as part of a blanket fell off your chest and onto your lap. You looked around. You were in a bed in an unfamiliar room. You glanced to the side and saw a skeleton sleeping in a chair next to the bed, snoring lightly. It was Sans.  
You carefully pulled the blanket fully off you and stepped off the bed. Pain shot through your body, but you ignored it. You wanted to figure out where you were. You tip-toed toward the door and opened it, wincing as it creaked open. You glanced back at the skeleton. When you were sure he was still asleep, you began walking again. You stepped into a kitchen. You looked out a window and saw it was still dark outside. You looked at one of the counters and your mouth watered as you realized there were some cookies sitting in a container with a lid on it. You quietly rushed over to it, opened it, and grabbed one of the baked delights. You opened your mouth and brought it up to your face before stopping. You slowly closed your mouth and placed the cookie back in the container with a sigh. You couldn't steal. It wasn't right, no matter how hungry you were. You placed the lid back on and walked out of the kitchen and into a living room. It had a T.V., a couch, and a coffee table. You sat on the empty couch, listening to the ticking of a clock on the wall  
Tik  
Tok  
Tik  
Tok  
Your mind went back to when you were younger and your mother sang a song to you. She always went with the pace of the clock. It was slow but you liked it. You smile as you softly whispered the lyrics.  
Tik tok goes the clock  
In the room  
Tik tok goes the clock  
The night will be over soon  
Tik tok goes the clock  
There's no need to be scared  
Cause when  
Tik tok goes the clock  
Think of the time we've shared.  
Then it repeats itself. You started humming the melody, bringing a few tears to your eyes as you thought of how much you missed your mother.  
"Sup, kid," You jumped as you heard the voice of the monster. You whipped your head around and saw the skeleton with a lazy grin on his face. His grin was suddenly replaced with concern. "Hey, are you crying?"  
You sniffed and quickly wiped your tears away. "No, I'm fine."  
Sans hesitated for a moment before smiling and walking over to you. "Good. Cause' if you were, I'd have to call a _wahh_ mbulance." You stared at nothing as you slowly processed the pun he had made. You laughed a lot more than you should have as he sat down. "Sheesh, it wasn't that funny."  
You wiped tears of joy from your eyes and calmed down. "Sorry," You said, still chuckling a bit. "It's just been a long time since I've heard a bad pun."  
The skeleton seemed happy to hear this. "Well I've got a bunch more where that came from. But I gotta warn ya: my puns aren't just bad-" He grabbed a pen and a notepad off of the coffee table in front of him. He jotted something down on the paper and tore the paper off. He held the slip in front of you which read 'my puns'. He then tore it in half. "They're _tear_ able."  
You set off on another laughing fit. After calming down again, you let out a long breath. A sudden thought occurred to you. "Kit! Is he okay?"  
"Oh, the cat? Yeah, he's fine. I'll take you to him in the morning."  
You nodded slowly. "Okay..."  
"Hey, I got a question for you. Why?"  
You suddenly felt uneasy. "Why what?"  
"You were gonna protect that guy from a few days ago. He was going to-"  
"Wait, what?" You tilted your head. "Days? How long have I been out?"  
Sans thought for a second. "About two, but that's not the point. That guy was going to hurt you, probably worse, and you still wanted to help him. Why?"  
You blushed, thinking of how you've been in this strangers house for the past two days. You decided to dwell on the thought later and answer his question. "You would've killed him with your skull-blaster-thingy."  
Sans shrugged and sat back in the seat. "You never know. That blast could have given him flowers or something."  
You frowned at his sarcasm. "I know a death machine when I see one. You were going to kill him. I couldn't just stand by and do nothing." Sans mumbled something you couldn't understand. Something about being determined.  
"What?"  
Sans gave you a smile. "Nothing. Wait here a sec." He stood up and walked to the kitchen. He came back with the tub of cookies. He handed it to you and sat down again. "Here."  
You looked down at them, your mouth watering again. You shook your head. "Sans, I can't." You hand them back to him, but he pushes them back to you.  
"Don't worry about it. A friend of mine made them for you."  
You open the lid and take in the sweet smell of the cookies. "Okay, but only if you share them with me." You placed the container between you two.  
Sans chuckled. "And if I say no?"  
"Then I guess that's just the way the _cookie crumbles_." You both laugh at your terrible pun and grab a cookie. You take a small bite before devouring the whole thing. It's been so long since you had ever had something so amazing and fresh. You noticed Sans staring at you. You blush. "Sorry, I just haven't eaten in awhile," You explain, grabbing another.  
"It's fine," Sans gives you a small nod before eating his cookie as well. You look at him in confusion.  
"How... how do skeletons eat?" You tilted your head.  
He chuckled and you could tell he's been asked this before. He opened his mouth and stuck out a cyan blue tongue. He closed his mouth and smirked. "Magic."  
You felt your face heat up. You try to shake off the feeling and keep eating your cookie. You and Sans kept telling a few puns back and forth. Sans had brought you a glass of milk and that's when you started getting sleepy. Sans was in the middle of a story when you fell asleep.

(Sans' POV)

"And then I said-" I stopped as I felt something on my shoulder. I look over and see (Y/n) fast asleep, her head resting on my shoulder. I smile and run my hand through her (h/l) (h/c) hair with a smile. "You had fallen down all those times," I murmured. "But then you didn't and Frisk showed up alone instead." I frowned. "Where did you go? How did you end up here? Why did you leave?" I sighed and grabbed a blanket, pulling it over her.  
 _._  
 _.._  
 _..._  
 _Why did you leave me?_


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up to the sensation of being picked up. You're (e/c) eyes flickered open to see a skeleton's face- but it wasn't Sans. His skull was more rectangular. He glanced down and stopped walking.  
"OH! HUMAN, YOU ARE AWAKE!" His voice was loud. You let out a shocked yelp and squirmed out of his grasp, falling to the floor of the kitchen. Your body still ached from that blast before, so hitting the ground hurt.  
"OH MY- ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" You grunted in pain and crawled away as the tall skeleton attempted to reach toward you. You knew he was trying to help you, but you were on edge. You didn't like being carried or touched. If you were able to prevent it, you would by any means necessary. You heard something stumble from inside the living room. Sans appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. You could have sworn you saw his left eye turn blue for a split second before his normal 'eye lights', you like to call them, returned.  
"Hey, it's okay," He spoke soothingly, seeing as you were distressed. "This is my brother, Papyrus." He gestured toward the lengthy skeleton beside him.  
"YES! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MEAN YOU NO HARM." He promised. "I AM SORRY IF I STARTLED YOU. YOU HAD FALLEN ASLEEP ON THE COUCH, SO I ATTEMPTED TO MOVE YOU BACK INTO BED."  
You stood up as he explained, feeling better. "Oh. Uh.. Thanks, I guess. Sorry for the way I acted." You felt bad and embarrassed, seeing as this was your first impression on Papyrus.  
"IT IS QUITE ALRIGHT, HUMAN." He gave you a small nod.  
"Let's start over," You decided. You walked back over to him and held out your hand. "I'm (Y/n)."  
Papyrus looked happy with this. He gave you a firm handshake, smiling as he did so. "IT IS VERY NICE TO MEET YOU, (Y/N)! I'M GLAD TO SEE YOU HAVE WOKEN UP. I'M SURE SANS IS TOO," He added as you both pull your hands away. "HE ALMOST NEVER LEFT YOUR SIDE!"  
You look at Sans. You could see a slight blue hue appear where his cheeks would be. Was he blushing? Could skeletons even blush? Your mind went back to last night when you asked him how he ate. _Magic_. You decided to leave it at that. "Really?"  
Sans shrugged and the blush disappeared. "You were asleep for so long you just reminded me of myself. Sleep comes so naturally to me, I can do it with my _eyes closed_."  
You let out a burst of laughter while Papyrus groaned.  
"SANS, PLEASE! DO NOT TELL SUCH TERRIBLE PUNS IN FRONT OF GUESTS! OR AT ALL, FOR THAT MATTER!"  
"Awe, but it's so much fun," Sans closed his eyes. "I never get _tired_ of telling 'em."  
You decided to join in on the fun. "Speaking of sleep, it's better if you sleep with firewood," You smirked as the skelebro's stared at you in confusion. "Then you'll sleep like a _log_." Sans laughed while Papyrus rolled his eyes.  
"SHE HAS BEEN AWAKE FOR MERE MINUTES AND YOU HAVE ALREADY RUBBED OFF ON HER!" Papyrus exclaimed. "YOU SHOULD BE ARRESTED FOR THE AMOUNT OF PUNS YOU MAKE!"  
Sans grinned. "Ar _rest_ ed?"  
Papyrus put his hands on his face in shame. "GAH! SANS, LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" He stomped out of the room as you and Sans chuckled.  
"Hey, Sans," You look at your new friend. "Thanks."  
Sans lifted what should be an eyebrow. "For?"  
"Saving me. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if you hadn't showed up."  
Sans shrugged, though you could see a slight blush spread across his face. "No problem."  
You smiled. You glanced to the side, noticing, for the first time, a mirror on the wall. You walked over to it and stared at your reflection. Your clothes were torn and dirty, your face practically the same. You could tell it had been cleaned off some, but it didn't hide the blast Sans had done to you.  
"We got a shower, if you wanna use it," Sans offered, shocking you out of your thoughts. "You can borrow some of my clothes too."  
You look at the skeleton. "Really? Are you sure?"  
Sans nodded. "There's a door in the bedroom you were staying in. The bathroom's through there. Let me grab some clothes." You both walk into the room and you watched as Sans pulled out a white t-shirt twice your size and the smallest pair of shorts he had. You blushed as he handed them to you. "Oh, and," He grabbed a plastic bag from off to the side and gave it to you. His blush appeared again. "My friend got these for you. He said you'd need them."  
"Thanks again."  
Sans waved as he walked away. "Don't worry about it."  
You stepped into the bathroom and locked the door. There was another door, leading to what you assumed was Papyrus' bedroom. You could hear him talking to himself- probably with someone on the phone- inside. You locked that door too. You took off your ragged clothes and bandages and stared at yourself in the mirror. Almost every part of your body was covered in splotches of black soot. You could hardly recognize yourself. You turned on the shower, making it as hot as you could stand before stepping inside. You took in a deep breath as you felt the water drizzle on your bare skin like a warm rainstorm. You watched the dirt spin down the drain.  
After a while of standing there, you decide to get stuff done. You grab some shampoo, ignoring the thought of why skeletons would even need it, and began washing your (h/c) hair. You washed, rinsed, and repeated about four times before moving onto conditioner. You did the same thing; washed, rinsed, and repeated four times. After cleaning your body with soap another three times, you relished the feeling of the water one last time before turning the shower off. You step out of the shower, cold air hitting you like a tidal wave. You quickly covered yourself up with a towel, wrapping one around your hair and one around your body.  
You look inside the bag Sans had given you. Inside was a simple white bra and white panties. After drying yourself off, you put both products on. They fit you perfectly. _How did he know my bra size?_ You blush immensely from the thought. You shook it away and put on the other clothes Sans handed to you. The shirt ended right before the basketball shorts, which, even though they were the smallest pair, were still a bit loose and baggy. You grabbed a hairbrush- wondering, again, why a skeleton would need one- and quickly brushed your hair. After that, you grabbed a blow dryer- why do they have all these things?- and unwrapped the towel around your head, drying your hair. You brushed your hair one last time and stared at yourself in the mirror. You looked a lot more like yourself now.  
You touched your neck softly. The only thing that was missing was a locket your mother had given you. You had it when you left your father, but it was gone when you arrived in the city. You cried for days. It was the last physical object you had of your mother. But you still had memories of her, and you held onto them for dear life. You shook your head, focusing on the present again. You grabbed your dirty clothes and tossed them in the corner where a pile sat. You take one last look at yourself before unlocking both doors and stepping back outside. You made your way back into the livingroom. Sitting on the couch was Sans, a goat lady, and a kid. They looked to be around nine or ten. You didn't know what to do, not wanting to disturb them, so you just stood in the doorway awkwardly. Sans finally noticed you.  
"Quit standin' there like a statue, kid," He pat his hand on the seat next to him. You smiled nervously and sat down.  
The goat lady gave you a warm smile. "You must be (Y/n). I am Toriel. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
You nodded. "It's nice to meet you too." You look at the brown-haired kid next to her. "And who's this?"  
Toriel patted their head. "This is Frisk."  
"Oh, I've heard of you. You're the one who freed the monsters, right?" Frisk just looked at you like they'd seen a ghost.  
"It's not nice to stare, kid," Sans said. Frisk looked at the skeleton. They seemed to be having a conversation through eye contact. Frisk finally looked at you and gave you a small smile.  
 _"Sorry. I didn't mean to seem rude,"_ They spoke in sign language.  
You shook your head, signing back. _"It's alright."_  
Sans raised an eyebrow. "You know sign language?" He didn't sound surprised.  
"A bit," You admitted. Frisk seemed happy with this. They got a devious smirk on their face.  
 _"So you should understand this: Sans thinks you're cute!"_ You blushed and you noticed Sans did too.  
"Hardy har. Very funny, Frisk," Sans tried to play it off while Toriel snickered slightly. You giggled nervously.  
"So, (Y/n)," Toriel broke the awkwardness. "Do you have a place to stay?"  
You open your mouth, then close it. You hadn't thought of that. You had no idea where you were going to go after this. You knew you had a place to stay, but that blast caused you to hit your head. You must've forgotten. "If not, you can stay with Frisk and I," She offered. "We have an extra bedroom you can use."  
"Or you can keep using mine," Sans said. You blushed and looked at him.  
"Wait, I was using yours? I could've just slept on the couch or something," You felt really bad now.  
Sans chuckled. "It's no biggy, kid. I can sleep anywhere."  
You smile slightly. "As sweet as that is, I think I'll take Toriel's offer," You look at Toriel. "Thank you so much."  
Toriel smiled back. "It is my pleasure."  
You had a feeling you were going to like it here.

(Sans' POV)  
Frisk and I walk into the kitchen while (Y/n) and Toriel talk.  
 _"She doesn't remember, does she?"_ Frisk signed. I shook my head.  
"No," I whispered. "And I can't remember what happened in the last reset." Silence hung over the two of us.  
 _"What are you gonna do?"_  
I looked at (Y/n), smiling happily with Toriel. "Hope for the best..."  
 _._  
 _.._  
 _..._  
 _Why can't I remember?_


	3. Chapter 3

"Good night, (Y/n)," Toriel shut off the light to your room.  
"Good night, Toriel," You replied. "Thank you again." Toriel smiled, giving you a small nod, before leaving you alone with the door cracked. You got comfy in the large bed. You giggled as Kit jumped onto your lap. Seeing as you were really tired, you assumed it would be easy to fall asleep. But it was hard. Your mind was spiraling in every direction, trying to process everything. It had all happened so quickly after Sans saved you. How did he know you were in trouble? Had he been following you? He probably was. Why didn't that surprise you? You just met these people- er, monsters- but you feel like you already know them. Everything's so normal when it shouldn't. You're mind went back to what happened mere minutes ago. Toriel had made butterscotch-cinnamon pie, giving you and Frisk each a slice. Then you slipped up.  
You took a bite of the pie and smiled. "Mm... This is amazing! Thank's mom!" You dropped your fork, letting it clatter on your plate. You heard Kit scramble from the noise. Why did you say that? You didn't even think about it. You just said it. It rolled off the tongue so naturally. Like you've said it to her a million times. "O-Oh my God! I-I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to say that!" You stammered.  
Toriel shook her head, smiling. "Do not fret, my child. You may call me whatever you wish." You sat there awkwardly, slowly eating the rest of your pie, vaguely aware of Frisk glancing at you here and there. They were acting weird. So was Sans. When you were still at the skeleton brother's apartment, Sans and Frisk kept looking at you weird. You tried your best to ignore it. You felt it would've been rude to point it out.  
You shook your head, pushing all of your thoughts away. You wanted to sleep. You closed your eyes and got your wish.  
But this wish came with a price. You quickly realized this as you started to dream.  
You were wearing the same thing you did when you left your father. You had on your (f/c) jacket, comfortable black sweatpants, and black high-top converse. Everything around you was black. You didn't know which direction you were facing. Looking down seems the same as looking up. Left, the same as right. Forward the same as back. There was a calm stillness in the air. It soothed you, but at the same time it terrified you. You took a step forward; there wasn't a sound. You slammed your foot on the black nothingness under you. Nothing.  
You started walking. You heard a whisper behind you, unable to make out what it said. You stop dead in your tracks. So does the voice. You picked up the pace, hearing what seemed to be three different voices now. You stop and turn around. The voices stop. There was nothing there. You turn back around and start going faster. The voices kept following. You ran as fast as you could. The voices got louder and louder. You ended up tripping over yourself. Even though you had stopped running, the whispering continued. You curled up into a ball with your hands over your head. You screamed, or at least you think you did. There was no sound except the voices. If you were screaming, you had no idea. Your mouth couldn't form the words you wanted to say. You couldn't figure out how to speak. You couldn't do anything.  
The voices stop abruptly. You open your eyes, wiping away tears you didn't realized you had shed. You got on your hands and knees, catching your breath as you stared below you. _I just wanna go home..._ You thought. You blinked and something appeared. The word 'RESET' was printed below. Suddenly, gravity shifted. You were now on your feet, the word floating in front of you. You curiously raise your hand toward it, but pull back.  
"Hi!" A voice spoke from behind you. You yelped, happy to hear your own voice, as you turned around. They looked like Frisk, but different. Their shirt was green with a green stripe across it, unlike Frisk's blue and two magenta stripes. They seemed a bit paler too. Their eyes were red and they wore a golden heart-shaped necklace. They had a big smile on their face. It was unnerving.  
"My name's Chara," They held out their hand. When you didn't move, they slowly put their hand back down. "I understand. You're probably really confused, aren't you?"  
You nodded. "Where am I?" You were glad you could speak again.  
"This is The Void," Chara's voice seemed to echo as they gestured to the nothingness.  
"The Void?" You repeated. "What's the void?"  
"It's everywhere and nowhere. It's never appeared, but it's always disappearing. It's unique, but bland. Calming, yet nerve wrecking. It's simply," Chara paused, shrugging. "The Void." Before you could ask more, they leaned to the side to look behind you before standing straight again. "I see you're curious about that button, huh?"  
You nodded slowly, turning to face the sign. "What does it do?"  
Chara stood beside you. "What do you think? It resets. It resets everything. You wanna go home right? I can help you. You just have to do a favor for me."  
"Anything," You say quickly. "I'll do anything."  
Chara smirked. They held out their hand. "Do we have a deal then?"  
You hesitate. Part of you is screaming not to trust them, but you shake their hand anyway. "So long as you get me home, I guess so. What is it you want, anyway?"  
Chara giggled. "Your soul," Their voice was eyes turned as black as your surroundings.  
"What?" You try to pull your hand away, but their grip was to strong.  
"And once I have your soul, you and I will kill everyone," They tipped their head to one side, smiling. "We'll be together forever, won't we?"  
"No!" You scream, struggling vainly to pull your hand free.  
"No...?" They snapped their head back up and blink, their eyes back to their blood red color.  
"I won't kill everyone!"  
Chara stared at you for a moment before laughing, closing their eyes. It sounded like something straight out of a horror film. They laughed so hard. The laughter trailed away and the wiped away a fake tear, let out a long breath. "How curious. You must have misunderstood," They open their eyes, which were once again black. Their face seemed to be melting, the black darkness from within them oozing out of their eyes and mouth like goo. They pull you forward, forcing you to stand face to face with them. You saw sudden flashes of different monsters, slaughtered before your eyes- slaughtered by your hands. You recognized Toriel, Papyrus, others you couldn't place names on. Then there was Sans. The comedian. You swing your knife, slicing through his jacket that you loved oh so much. He fell on one knee, his face full of sorrow, regret, disappointment, to many emotions to list. He looked at you. His voice sounded echoey as he spoke. You could hear the strain in his voice.  
"(Y/n)... Why...?"  
Chara smiled in an inhumanly way.

 **"** S̅͞I̎͗̽͟ͅN̶̞̰͉̻̺̳̲͊C̭̱̙̩̹̔̃̕E̺̳̯̪̩̎ ̽ͥ̌͋̾̓́W̴̱͖̮͇̠̺Hͯ̈͏Ẽ̪̮̥͇͈͉̑ͪͤ̆̈N͔̪̘͍̭ͣͪ͋̄̄̃̇͜ ͕͇̗̲̔̎̉ͅW̸͒Ė̥͒̅̄͒ͪR̪̤͎͌͌ͬE͞ ̷́͛Y̵̝̯̱͖̗̠̥̅ͫ̓ͭͦ̀ͩO̫̦̮̼͔̗ͦ͂̃̒̿͗̚Ȗ̞̖͖͎̳̅͝ ͎̬͎̬̬ͦͩͨͨ̆̈T̢̤̳͖͙͕̭̿̀ͨH̑ͩ̄͆͛͏͇̲Eͥ̅ͯ ̏͞Ȏ̤̹͔̼̺̻͉͑N̯̭̱̻͉͔͊̄͂͂͒Ȩ͙͉̰̠͐̎ͨͅ ̜̪̠̲ͤ̌̾͒͑͠I̬̭̮̱̣̟͋ͭͩ̎̏͡Ṋ̵̜̠̤͈̗̳̔͋̓̐ͦ͋ ̢͓͓̠͒C̞̤̼͍ͨ͊ͨͪ͟O͚͂͂͊ͩ͂ͩ́N͍̫̙̱̼̲͛͛ͩ̽̕TR͈ͭͭ̓̈́O͏̙͕̹L͚̈?͇̐̄̓̉ͧ̄ͪ **"**

You sat up with a large gasp, breathing heavily. Tears poured down your face. Your whole body was shaking. Kit tried to comfort you, but to no avail. You waited for Toriel to appear, assuming you had been screaming in your sleep. When nothing happened and you were sure she was still asleep along with Frisk, you stepped out of bed. You were still wearing the clothes Sans had given you. You felt like your body was moving on it's own. You knew you were the one controlling it, but you felt so out of it right now. You made your way to the front door, telling Kit to stay inside. You carefully opened it, stepped outside, and closed it. You were still shaking, you realized, as you walked down the hallway, passing doors leading to different apartment rooms. You finally stop at one door at the end of the hallway. You raise a fist and slowly knock on the door. You wait a few seconds before you hear the sound of a lock turning and the door opened.  
Sans stood there, yawning as he rubbed his eyes. He was wearing his everyday clothes, other than his jacket. "It's three in the morning," He complained groggily. That changed, however, when he saw it was you who had knocked. "(Y/n)?" He caught sight of your tears. "Is something wrong?"  
Seeing Sans okay, unlike in your dream, filled you with relief. You forced your voice to stay sturdy. "Can I come in?" Sans hesitated, but nodded, motioning for you to come through. You quietly walked inside and sat on the couch, pulling your legs to your chest. Sans closed the door before sitting next to you. "Is everything okay?"  
You nodded, taking in deep breaths. "Yeah," Your voice cracked. "I-I just..." Your deep quivering breaths slowly turned into sobbing. You lowered your head and put your hands over your eyes. Sans pulled you into a hug.  
"Hey, it's okay. It's okay," His voice was low and soothing. He pulled away and and looked at you. "What happened?"  
You sniffle and wipe your eyes. "I had a nightmare..." You whimper. You felt embarrassed. You were acting like a little kid, crying over a nightmare. You saw Sans' shoulders slump a little. "I'm sorry, but I didn't want to wake Toriel, and I was alone, and I just..." Your voice trailed off.  
"Hey, it's alright," Sans rubbed your back. Normally you would have flinched from this kind of touch, but you stayed still. "You wanna tell me what it was about?"  
The dream began to fade when he said that. You tried to keep the bits and pieces you remembered. "...I killed you..." You felt Sans stiffen slightly. "I killed you, Papyrus, Toriel... so many others..." You sniffled, struggling to speak. "I ki-illed... _everyone_... I-I..." You suddenly twist your body and hug Sans tightly, sobbing into his shoulder. "I'm sorry..." He seemed shocked for a moment before slowly hugging you back.  
"Don't worry kiddo. I'm right here. Everything's gonna be okay. It was just a nightmare."  
Those words echoed in your head as you slowly drifted to sleep in Sans' arms.

(Sans' POV)

I felt (Y/n) go limp. I carefully laid her down on the couch, propping a pillow under her head and draping a blanket over her. I heard footsteps coming from the kitchen. I rushed over as quietly as possible.  
"SA-" I covered Papyrus' mouth before he could say anything else.  
"Shh!" I warned. I glanced at (Y/n). She stirred slightly before falling silent again.  
"I heard crying," Papyrus whispered. "Is everything alright?"  
I nodded. "Yeah, everythings fine. Kid had a nightmare."  
"Is she okay?" Papyrus looked at her.  
"She'll live," I assured him. "Head back to sleep. I'll take care of it, okay?"  
Papyrus hesitated, but nodded. "Well, okay. Goodnight, Sans." He walked away.  
"Night, Pap." I walked back over (Y/n) and sat on the floor in front of her. She looked so peaceful. It was just a nightmare... I thought it finally happened. I was so happy. But I guess things like this can't be rushed.  
 _._  
 _.._  
 _..._  
 _I thought you remembered..._


	4. Chapter 4

You woke to the sound of banging on the door. You scrambled to sit up, your heart now racing, noticing Sans answering it. You lifted your blanket over your face, but left your eyes uncovered- wait, did you fall asleep again? You have to stop doing that to Sans. You made a mental note to apologize later. He opened it and you lowered the blanket, seeing Toriel looking distressed.  
"Sans! (Y/n) is-" Her eyes drifted to you. "Is... Right here." She slowly finished her sentence. Sans motioned for her to come in as you yawned. Frisk followed behind her, Kit running past them both. "My child, why did you leave? I thought something had happened to you."  
You rubbed your eyes, petting Kit as he jumped next to you. "Sorry. I had a nightmare and I didn't want to wake you or Frisk," You move your legs and sit in a butterfly pose, holding your feet nervously. "I'm sorry I worried you." Toriel looked like she wanted to say something, but as Sans was closing the door, a foot stopped it. You looked over and saw a hot pink shoe blocking it from shutting fully. Sans looked annoyed as the door was pushed open, sliding him across the floor slowly as it did.  
"Hello, Darlings!" A robotic male voice announced. Here entered a tall... Robot? He had black 'hair', hot pink eyeshadow, black jeans, hot pink heeled boots, and a loose, flowy, pink shirt with sleeves that went down to his elbows. The shirt was see-through, so you could see his black tank top underneath it. Sans shut the door as the robot stepped into the room.  
"Sure, come on in," You heard him mutter quietly. If the robot heard it, he didn't show it. You held back the urge to smile. "So, Mettaton," Sans plastered a fake smile on his face. "Care to ex _pain_ what you're doing here?" You noticed Mettaton glaring at Sans. You assumed Sans was calling him a pain, which meant they had a small rivalry.  
"Papyrus told me our little patient was awake," He looked at you. "Well- (Y/n), I believe it was?" You nodded shyly. He seemed too outgoing to you. "Well, (Y/n), it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Mettaton."  
You clenched your blanket nervously. Before you could respond to his greeting, Papyrus jumped into the living room.  
"METTATON! YOU'RE HERE!"  
Mettaton smiled. "Pappy, dear!" He hugged the lengthy skeleton affectionately. Sans didn't seem to like that. "It's so good to see you. How long has it been, a week? Two?"  
"A DAY AND FOURTEEN HOURS!" Papyrus corrected him.  
"That was a peaceful thirty-eight hours," Sans sighed under his breath.  
"Oh, it feels like it's been so much longer."  
Seeing Mettaton and Papyrus like this, it seemed so familiar. Sudden glimpses from your nightmare flashed before you. Mettaton- at least you think it's Mettaton? He looked different. He had a deadly look in his eyes. You knew he wanted to kill you. But before he could take a step forward, you murdered him with a single blow. Now Papyrus was in front of you. He kept saying he believed in you- that you could do better. He was so innocent... until you cut his head clean off his body. As his body turned to dust, he still said he believed in you. That was until you crushed his head beneath your foot. All that was left was a dusty scarf.  
You heard Sans' voice. "(Y/n)?" You blinked and you were back in the living room, everyone's eyes on you. You blushed. What had you missed?  
"Erm- sorry, what?"  
"METTATON WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO GO SHOPPING WITH US!"  
"Shopping?" You repeated as if it was a foreign word, the nightmare still fresh in your mind.  
"Yes, I simply cannot stand to see a beautiful girl, such as yourself, wear such raggedy things." He gestured to what you were wearing at the moment.  
"Those are _my_ clothes you're talking about," Sans pointed out.  
Mettaton glanced at him. "My point exactly." He looked back at you, Sans fuming. "So, darling, what do you say?"  
You gazed at Mettaton and Papyrus. Forgetting the nightmare and focusing on them here and now, you feel a tingle in the back of your mind. You're filled with... what's the word? Oh well, you'll think of it later. You're happy to see them this way. You give them a nod and a smile. "I'd love to."  
 _._  
 _.._  
 _..._  
 _What was the word?_


	5. Chapter 5

You entered a large mall, causing you to feel small. You didn't enjoy malls all that much. You always thought everyone was staring at you. And now you felt like that more than ever. You were still wearing the baggy shirt and shorts Sans gave you, some flip-flops on your feet as well. After Mettaton's comment about your clothing, you felt embarrassed. _Wait a second... they_ are _staring at me!_ You thought in horror. Everyone's eyes were trained on you. Or so you thought, until you heard chatter scattered here and there.  
"Is that Mettaton?"  
"Oh my gosh!"  
"No way, it's Mettaton!"  
"He looks even cooler in real life!"  
They were all looking at the tall robot next to you. You had forgotten he was famous. Papyrus seemed to had done the same thing, looking a little surprised. Everyone gathered around the three of you. You didn't like it. Not in the slightest. You were highly claustrophobic. You spun around, struggling to find an exit as your breath quickened. You spot a narrow passage and dart through it, getting pushed and shoved along the way. You make it out of the crowd and lean over, putting your hands on your knees as you catch your breath. You look back over at the mob. You catch Mettaton's eyes.  
"Go on ahead, deary!" He called. "Papyrus and I will catch up."  
You didn't want to go alone, but you didn't want to tear Mettaton away from his fans. And Papyrus looked like he didn't want to leave Mettaton, so asking him to come was out of the question. You forced a nod. There were less people on the second floor, so you decide to go there, riding an escalator to the top. You took one last look at the crowd, walking backwards. Mettaton was now giving autographs and taking pictures. Papyrus waited politely on the side lines. You sighed. You couldn't help but feel neglected, though you knew there wasn't much you could do about it. You decided to find a bench and just wait until they were finished. You faced forward again, only to run into someone. You both toppled over. You yelped, landing on top of the other person. You opened your eyes and saw a boy, maybe a year or two older than you, with spiky black hair and emerald green eyes. Your face grew hot and you scrambled off of him.  
"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" You helped him to his feet, mumbling apologies.  
The boy grinned. "I know girls fall for me, but this is ridiculous."  
You would laugh, but you were too embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm trying to find my way around, and I got distracted, and I just-"  
"Don't worry about it," He held out his hand. "I'm Collin."  
You hesitated, your mouth slightly hanging open for a moment. You closed it and nervously shook his hand with a loose grip. "Uh- (Y/n)."  
"(Y/n)," He repeated. "A lovely name for a lovely lady."  
You blushed. "Th-Thanks."  
"So, (Y/n)," He pulled his hand back and shoved it in his pocket. We was wearing a red jacket and blue denim jeans. "You said you were trying to find your way around. Are you new in town?"  
You shrugged, tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear. "Something like that."  
"So what are you looking for?"  
"I'm trying to find some new clothes," You admitted, feeling self conscious about your appearance again.  
"I'm sure anything would look good on you," He winked. You blushed harder. "I know just the place," He grabed your hand. "I'll show-" You yelped at the contact, cutting his sentence off as you pulled your hand back harshly. He gave you a weird look.  
You blushed even harder, if that was even possible, but this time from embarrassment instead of flattery. "I-I'm sorry. I prefer to have my personal space. P-Plus I'm waiting for someone."  
He turned around to face you. "It's okay. And I assumed you came alone."  
"No, I'm here with some friends. They got caught up with something and told me to go on ahead."  
"Some friends," His tone was sarcastic. "Sounds to me like their trying to ditch you."  
"No, they're really nice." You felt the need to stand up for your friends.  
Collin raised and eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Where are they?"  
You turned around to the entrance. "Over the-" You cut yourself off. The crowd had dispersed, leaving normal shoppers entering and exiting the mall. You ran up to the railing and looked around. "Where'd they go?" You said quietly.  
"Looks like they left," Collin shrugged behind you.  
You kept looking, struggling to find Mettaton's hot pink boots or Papyrus's marinara scarf. They couldn't have left you. They wouldn't have. Would they? You let go of the railing and sighed, your shoulders slumping.  
"Guess their not the friends you thought they were after all," Collin had an almost smug look.  
You glared at him, crossing your arms as you began to walk away. "You don't have to be so rude about it," You retorted.  
You halted as Collin ran in front of you. "I know, I'm sorry. Sometimes I can be a jerk," He scratched the back of his head, shrugging. "Can we... start over?"  
You couldn't help but respect him. He really wanted to get to know you. It was hard to find a guy willing to admit his flaws. You looked into his eyes. You felt there was something he wasn't telling you, but you decide to let it go. Everyone has their secrets. You gave him a warm smile and a small nod. "Sure."  
He simpered and held out his hand again. "Collin."  
You shook his hand, your grip stronger than it was the first time. "(Y/n)."  
Collin pulled his hand away and did a ninety degree turn. "Come on," He pointed behind him with his thumb over his shoulder, flicking his head in the same direction. "I'll show you the shop I was talking about."  
You only took a single step forward as he turned and started walking away. "You don't have to, you know," You reasoned, raising your voice so he could hear you.  
He faced you, walking backwards. "But then I wouldn't get to talk to you," He called back with a grin before spinning forward again.  
You admired his cockiness, making you smile again. You jogged after him with light steps.  
 _._  
 _.._  
 _..._  
 _Everyone has their secrets..._


	6. Chapter 6

You felt the wind rush through your hair as Papyrus, in charge of the wheel of his red convertible, drove through the city. Undyne was in the passenger seat and you, Sans, and Alphys were in the back; Alphys was on the right side, behind Undyne, Sans in the middle, and you on the left side. You're (h/l) hair was whipping around as you looked out over the city. You had on a white sarong with black floral designs, your (f/c) one-piece swimsuit on underneath. You and your friends were headed to the beach. After Collin gave you his phone number and left, Mettaton and Papyrus found you. Mettaton coaxed you into getting the sarong, even though you said it was too flashy and brought to much attention to you, insisting a shirt and some shorts would be fine. But no matter how hard you tried, he bought it anyway.  
That was about a week ago. You ended up having three more nightmares and you realized it only happened when you weren't at Sans and Papyrus' place. You assumed it was because Sans had saved you so you felt safer around him, though you didn't know for sure.  
You also found out, after going back to work, that you apparently stayed with your boss, Liam. He had been worried sick about you. You decided to stay with Sans and Papyrus instead, though. He was okay with that. So after a say of packing, you were moved into the skeleton's apartment. You sleep on the couch despite Sans insisting on you using his bed. Either way, you wake up in his bed every morning, Sans having moved you in your sleep. He was a strange skeleton.  
Everyone was strange, honestly- at least to you. You've known these monsters for a week, but they already feel like family to you. Here you are, driving to the beach to hang out with them. Odd.  
"Mettaton make you wear that?" Sans' voice snapped you out of your thoughts.  
You looked and him, then at your sarong, then back at him. He was wearing black swimshorts and a white tank top. Without his sweater, he looked more... attractive? You blushed slightly at the thought. "Uh, yeah. I told him not to get it, but he did anyway."  
"Then why ya wearin' it?" He raised his nonexistent eyebrow.  
"I didn't want to be rude. I think I look stupid in it though."  
Sans gave you his trademark grin. "I think you look pretty nice in it." A faint blue blush appeared across his cheekbones.  
A more noticeable blush took place on yours. "Uhm- Thanks." You were silent for a moment before speaking up again. "Why are we going to the beach, exactly?"  
"TO CELEBRATE!" Papyrus cheered.  
"'Celebrate?'" You repeated.  
"Yeah! Today marks Alphys and I's three month anniversary!" Undyne beamed. You had been introduced to the the hot-headed ex-royal-guard and shy ex-royal-scientist about four days ago. Even though they were polar opposites, they were perfect for each other. They were cute. Alphys had on a see-through seafoam-green shirt over her electric-blue one-piece, while Undyne had on her black leather jacket over her yellow boy shorts bikini. Again- polar opposites, but still the same.  
"That's really sweet," You smiled.  
"Yeah," Sans added. "I think you two are-" He made a triangle with his fingers. "- _acute_ together." Alphys chuckled, Papyrus groaned, Undyne groaned louder, and you giggled.  
Undyne summoned a spear. "Tell another pun, I dare you," She warned, only half kidding.  
"Come on, you know murder is illegal on the bio- _spear_ ," Sans' grin got wider as Alphys snorted.  
Undyne was quiet for a moment. "Was that a pun?" She asked in a soft, yet deadly, voice.  
Sans closed his eyes and shrugged, his palms facing the sky. " _Gill_ -ty as charged."  
Papyrus pulled up to a parking spot just in time. Undyne unbuckled her seatbelt and turned around. "That's it!"  
Alphys held her hands out to hold Undyne back. "U-Undyne p-pl-please! You're m-making everyb-body stare!" You laughed uncontrollably as you got out of the car. Sans slid past you, chuckling. Undyne jumped at him, but before she could reach him, he teleported away.  
 _Wait... teleported?_ You thought.  
"Damn it," Undyne muttered, her spear dissipating as Alphys hurried to her side. "Stupid magic."  
You smiled faintly as the memory of your first night played back in your head. _Magic_.  
"(Y/n)!" You heard someone call your name. You turned around and saw Toriel getting out of a shiny white minivan. You walked around Papyrus's car to greet her. She was wearing a tunic dress that stopped at the waist, fading from white down to purple. She gave you a big hug. She looked at you up and down when she pulled away.  
"Oh my, you look so beautiful."  
Mettaton peeked over Toriel's shoulder and grinned. "That's what I kept telling her!" You rolled your eyes and looked around. "Is Frisk here?" As you said that, the little hero ran up and hugged you. They were wearing a blue and magenta striped boy short one-piece. How they could find things to wear in their trademark colors, you had no idea.  
"Heya, squirt," You smiled and ruffled their hair.  
Frisk let go and beamed. _"You look really pretty!"_  
You laughed. "Thanks. You ready to head to the water?"  
 _"Yeah. Just give me one second. I brought a friend."_  
"A friend?" You repeated as they ran back to the car and grabbed something. When they came back they had two pales. A red one, which was empty, and a yellow one, which was full. They handed you the empty pale and you were able to see the one they were carrying had dirt in it. You gave them a weird look. They looked at the soil and knocked on the side of the bucket. A yellow flower with a face popped up, looking annoyed. It's leaves were crossed, acting as arms.  
"I still don't understand why I had to come," It muttered. Frisk wrapped one arm around the pale, hugging it against their chest, as they tried to sign. It was tricky to understand, but you got the jist of what they were trying to say.  
 _"This is Flowey."_  
You smiled and looked down at the flower. "Hi. I'm (Y/n). It's nice to meet you." Flowey looked at you, then at Frisk. Frisk shook their head, as if answering a question he had asked. He looked back at you.  
"Yeah, whatever."  
Frisk smiled nervously. _"Excuse his attitude."_  
You giggled. "Alright, you ready to go?"  
Frisk nodded. They smirked and glanced at Flowey. His eyes went wide. "Don't you dare!"  
 _"Race ya!"_ They took off.  
"Friiisk!" Flowey yelled.  
"Oh no you don't!" You laughed, giving chase. This was going to be fun  
 _._  
 _.._  
 _..._  
 _As if answering a question he had asked..._


End file.
